Son of the Angels
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: "Come my children and listen to me. The angels have come from the stars you see. Wrapped in stone and wielding time, the angels have come my children, to end all of our lives."
1. Chapter 1

Carver is my own character in the story line.

It was swift. A single blow to the back of the head with a iron bar and the task was done. It wasn't elegant, nor pretty, but Carver knew it was the right thing to do.

He had been watching the man since this morning when Carver ran into him. The man wore a suit that time, a blue one with a red a white striped tie that screamed he was single. Single and very much alone. It didn't take Carver long to find the Hunter either.

The stood silently in the backdrop of human living. No one saw them and if they did, it wasn't for a long time. Nobody drew them, no one stopped to take a picture with them. What ever they were, Carver knew that they were bad news for anyone.

Carver glanced around him, keeping a sharp eye on the rooftops and the shadows. All he had to do was making to the van across the street and he would and his hostage would be safe from the creatures. With one more quick glance out into the street, Carver picked up the unconscious man and bolted across the street. A few more steps was all he needed...

Carver hit a wall. Blood sprayed from his broken nose where it collided with the brick. The sharp wail of a siren filled the air and he cringed, though dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. Grabbing his nose, he took a strep back and studied where he was.

Lights gleamed with an almost unearthly quality around him, leaving Caver slightly blinded with color. The smell of alcohol and urine was prevalent in the alley that he stood in, while sharp cries of laughter and voices came from beyond the entryway. He could see that graffiti covered the walls with slang and other more obscene pictures. Carver eyed the art distastefully.

But something was off, very off. Where silence once loomed like a giant bird sweeping upon its meal, noises cried out with happy laughter. Where death had become so commonplace to that the appearance of another body was no issue, now seemed to be sliced by the sound of engines and sirens.

Carver stumbled out of the alleyway, still holding his nose. Blood dripped in slow patterns across his green v neck shirt as he made his way to the nearest bar. Country music blared shrilly from the underneath a broken Coors sign and Carver sighed. Why was it always country music?

Opening the door slowly, Carver felt as the smoky, stuffy air enveloped him and began wading through the crowd top the men's room.

Sam saw him first. The man nearly stood as tall he did, his black hair tied back into a tight ponytail. His green shirt was covered in blood and he was holding his nose carefully. A broken nose must have been the cause of the blood, but. Sam tapped Dean's hand gently and nodded towards the door. Dean glanced up from his beer and following his younger brother's gaze, caught sight of the bear like man move past them. Waiting for the right time, both brothers stood and made their to the men's room as well.

Carver saw them in the mirror as soon as they entered, sizing him up. Suspicion flooded his injured system. The men seemed to be working tag team, the short one probably the muscle. Carver's hand slid slowly to the knife he wore on his belt, the horned handle etched with runes...

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." The tall one spoke. His height would have been enough to intimidate any man, but Carver was not amused.

" You heard him buddy. Just leave the knife alone before things get ugly." The phrase was short and simple. Carver inclined his head slightly, eyes locked onto the reflections of the men behind him.

" I don't want any trouble." He spoke firmly, blood still running in streams from his nostrils. " Neither do we. We were just curious what happened to you?"

" What? Are you two good Samaritans or something?" Carver scoffed. Turning on the faucet, he quickly wiped the blood away and rinsed his hands off. The short one sighed.

" We are tracking a vampire. We were just curious if you were tracking it as well." Carver stared at the reflections hard.

" What year is it?" The men smiled. " Its 2015. How much did you have to drink tonight?"

Carver felt his heart stop. 2015. It couldn't be. He leaned against the sink heavily, gazing at his whitening knuckles. 2015, nearly 40 years into the past. Carver roared in anger and hit the sink with enough force to crack the reinforced porcelain.

" I should have known. They would have been waiting." He began pacing like a caged tiger, every movement supercharged with fury. The other men stepped back, their hands on their own weapons.

" Whoa buddy, what's wrong?" Carver barely acknowledged them. His mind was in his own world.

"40 years. 40 damn years. I should have known. I should have seen them coming." Carver turned and slammed his fist into the mirror. Silver shards flew everywhere, cutting into exposed flesh like razors. The two men were still in the room with him, yet their eyes never seemed to show the fear that he brought along with him. Once more, he looked at the two men before stopping his tirade he leaning his head against the fractured mirror frame.

When he finally spoke, Sam and Dean shivered. His voice seemed to echo from the deepest well, summoning down doom from the heavens.

"Venite, filii, audite me. Stellae angeli venerunt tibi. Circumdato habere lapidem tempore angelos advenisse liberisque omnibus ad finem vitae."

Dean glanced over at Sam who had his eyes closed, listening.

"Come my children and listen to me. The angels have come from the stars you see. Wrapped in stone and wielding time, the angels have come my children, to end all of our lives. "

Sam opened his eyes to find both Dean and the stranger gazing at him in wonder. Dean blinked, breaking the moment. " What was that?" Sam shrugged.

" I was just translating. That is what he said." Dean looked away and shrugged the information away. " Well, next time don't make it so creepy sounding."

Sam went to protest, but Dean's attention was back on the stranger.

" What's this about angels wrapped in stone and wielding time?"

" Its an old nursery rhyme that my father would tell me. He said that it was invented after the first wave came. You see, when the first wave hit, entire cities vanished off the map, it was like they didn't even exist. Some noticed, such as my father and some others. But most people didn't. The only reason I know of them is because that is what we hunt."

" So your're a hunter?" Carver nodded. The two men before smiled broadly.

" Welcome aboard. I'm Dean." The short one held out his hand to shake. " And this is my brother Sam."

" Carver." He shook Dean's hand warmly. " Johnathon Carver."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stood in the ruins of the old temple with sadness in his heart. This place was once so beautiful, so free. Now all that remained were forgotten memories and guilt everlasting.

" Cas, I need your feathery as down here and lead us not into temptation." Castiel smiled. Only Dean would call him in a prayer. Opening a window, Cas stepped through, his body unaffected by the rigors of time and space that flowed around him. To the brothers he appeared almost instantly, though Cas felt many minutes tick by from using the pathways.

Appearing behind them, he usually startled them, but this time he chose to appear before them. There was another with them.

" What took you so long?" Castiel went to protest Dean's sarcastic question when a hulking human appeared his eyes flashing with anger. He shoved a knife against Cas's throat.

" Who in the hell are you?" The bear man hissed. The blade sliced into Castiel and a rush of pain made him slowly blink. " I will tell you as soon as your blade is removed."

" Carver this is Castiel." Sam spoke slowly. Carver; Castiel stored the information away in his memory. The blade moved and Cas straightened up. " I am an Angel of the Lord."

Castiel glanced over at Dean whose eyes flared in worry. But Carver never moved, never said a word, never blinked.

" So that is what they look like."Carver spoke softly. " I always assumed," He left the sentence hanging and Cas looked at Dean oddly. Dean only shrugged. Cas shifted, his wings twitching with his emotions. Carver's eyes moved in return. Suddenly Castiel unfurled his wings, the black feathers glowing in the neon light. Carver took a step back, his eyes widening in surprise.

" So you can see them." Castiel replied firmly. " Not many can, not unless we wish to show them. But it seems you have been touched by an angel." Castiel tucked his wings away, the feathers lining up neatly beneath his skin. He preferred to keep them loose as many of his cousins did, but in this case, the look on Carver's face told him it would be wise to keep them hidden for the time being,

" What do you mean touched by an angel?" Dean snapped. " You save both Sam and I from hell and we can't see what ever in the hell your'e talking about." Castiel glanced over to Dean.

" Both of you can, Its just that you refuse to let your mind comprehend seeing them. Carver has seen a great many things, his mind is more open than yours. That is the difference."

" See what?" Sam spoke again, his face revealing his confusion.

Castiel could always tell when his bond and his brother were stressed. He always made sure to play the naive one, the one who had never really learned about living in a flesh body and controlling demons. But sometimes, he wanted to tell them, to show them who he truly was in comparison to all of the other angels.

" My wings Sam."

Castiel watched as the horror dawned on Sam's face, but felt Dean's. Instinctively, Cas released his wings, the wave of fear triggering his fight or flight response. Carver made an odd motion backwards tripping over something. Yet as quickly as it happened, Castiel put his wings back.

" Don't do it again." Carver threw out the warning with a hint of a threat and Castiel inclined his head in response. " They do have a mind of their own, please forgive me."

" Its just that." Carver went to reply, Castiel held up his hand. " I understand. You are in a strange place and you are afraid. But there are more pressing matters to attend, such as how can you see them without being bonded to an angel?"

" I was taken. My time is up." Castiel once more looked at Dean who only shrugged.

" Who took you?" Carver laughed. It rang eerily thorough the neighborhood.

" Who do you think? The Angels did. Just like they did to everyone else. They took me and now I am dead."

" But angels can't do something like that. I have never heard of it. Have you Cas?"

Castiel wasn't present. His mind was wandering searching through the angelic database of his mind for the angels Carver was talking about.

" Dean we have a problem." He spoke swiftly. " I know what took Carver."

Dean made eye contact quizzically. " They are called The Lonely Assassins. Designed to take out any living being that exists in time."

" But we can kill them right?"

Carver laughed. It was mocking and sarcastic and Dean glared at him. " Kill them?" Carver chuckled the words.

" If we could figure out how to kill them. We have tried so many times to kill them. But every time we try to, they merely move bodies. Take over a new host and continue causing destruction."

" He's right Dean. Unless you catch them while they're moving, you have no chance to kill them." Dean scoffed. Castiel felt his bewilderment as his own. Sending a brief wave a understanding, Castiel watched as hi bond mate's eyes blinked.

" How fast do they move? If you haven't been able to kill them yet, they must move pretty damn fast,"

" They move as fast as you blink."

Suddenly a loud explosion cut through the night and Cas froze, trying to locate the sound. Another explosion was heard and he looked up. Upon the nearest rooftop were two silhouettes.

" If they move as fast as you say, how do you make them stop moving?"

Carver followed Castiel's gaze and he sucked in a breath. The brothers looked up, their eyes focusing on the two shadows as well.

" Carver?" Cas ordered sharply, his angelic features twisted in anger as he looked back towards the man.

" Don't blink. What ever you do, don't blink."

Castiel gazed up at the figures once more, his eyes locked on them in fear. Suddenly a small drop of rain fell catching on Castiel's lashes. The human in him reacted and with a quick jerk, Castiel felt a hand grab his jacket. He was trapped, the stone creature locking eyes with the furious Cas. The stone orbs never moved, neither did Castiel's as he tried to pull himself free.

" Dean, Sam, grab Carver and run. I'll hold them off." He spoke slowly, his eyes still riveted to the monster's. He heard them get into the Impala and with a sharp roar of the engine, Castiel blinked.

The creature was only testament to its presence were the claw marks in Castiel's jacket. He sighed. Placing his hand on the rip, he repaired it . Once again, Castiel looked down the road that the three men took and opening another window, picked up Dean's signal. He had to protect Dean. Castiel rubbed his eye quickly, as a single piece of stone fell from his hand to the ground before following Dean's signal into the great beyond.


End file.
